


Balivernes

by Folheld



Series: Abécédaire [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Baliverne : parole frivole, futile, sans intérêt
Series: Abécédaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077116





	Balivernes

Bien sur qu’il mentait. Il était obligé de s’enfoncer lui-même dans ses sables mouvants. Le bord du précipice était bien trop loin, laissez-le s’en approcher encore plus. Ne le retenez pas alors qu’il avançait vers la chute mortelle. Il en avait besoin. De ce léger frisson avant que tout cesse de fonctionner. Ce moment où les regards devenaient noirs et se détournaient de lui. Cet instant où la bulle parfaite qu’il avait créé s’éclatait dans un grand fracas. 

Bien sur qu’il mentait. Il avait besoin de voir ces hommes et ces femmes lui jetaient une dernière attention. Une dernière minute où il était le cœur de leur monde. Ce sentiment de puissance qui le prenait alors que tous n’avait que son nom à la bouche. Juste une pensée commune pour tous ses spectateurs d’une pièce de théâtre improvisée. 

Bien sur qu’il mentait. Il ressentait chaque jour cette envie de déverser ses mensonges. Un peu plus à chaque moment. Il était dépendant de cette sensation d’impuissance qu’il faisait ressentir à son bon vouloir. Il prenait la place du maitre du jeu pendant de courtes secondes où personne ne pouvait se dérober. 

Bien sur qu’il mentait. Il devenait avide de chacune des fêlures qu’il arrivait à créer par quelques mots. Un simple souffle et on lui accordait une confiance aveugle qui se brisait dans un grand éclat de verre. Les morceaux d’espoirs et de foi envers lui tapissaient le sol à ses pieds. Chaque jour, ses pas craquaient sur ce tapis improvisé pendant que lui-même se réjouissait de cette symphonie. 

Bien sur qu’il mentait. Sa survie en résultait. Sans cette haine animée contre lui, comment saurait-il quelle importance avait-il ? Comment croire les autres quand ils parlaient des rumeurs à son sujet ? Comment pourrait-il exister ?


End file.
